A New Beginning
by Wildz2728
Summary: RiverClan is thriving under the leadership of Wildstar. When her four kits become apprentices, they all have to find their places in the clan. They will face many challenges as they grow up, and their loyalty is tested.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so like I was looking at old Warrior RP sites I used to go on, right? I found this one site that had the very first fanfiction I ever wrote… and the fanfic fricking sucked! But I thought "Hey I should try rewriting it!". So that's what I am going to do. :D**

**Prologue:**

Right when Wildstar woke up, she knew something was wrong. She didn't feel her kits pressed against her. Her head shot up, and she scanned the nursery, not seeing any signs of her kits. The orange tabby she-cat let out a sigh. Those kits were always getting into trouble. She needed to find them before they disrupted too many cats. The tabby leader got up, stretching. Now, leaders generally aren't supposed to have kits. But she hadn't meant to get pregnant. She spent little time in the nursery. She slept in there during night, but during the day she had one of the queens watch her kits. They were old enough now to not need her with them all the time. And they were old enough to be getting curious and wanting to explore.

The RiverClan leader looked at the other two queens in the nursery, Violetpetal and Gingersnap. Gingersnap was her sister, and she had three kits of her own: Rosekit, Silverkit, and Moonkit. The small kits were sleeping peacefully with their mother. Violetpetal was Wildstar's best friends. They had always been close, and their kits had been born on the same day. Crowkit and Hollykit, Violetpetal's darling kits, were sleeping, curled up beside their mother. Wildstar decided not to wake either of them.

Wildstar quickly left the nursery, her eyes narrowing as the sunlight hit her face. She blinked her emerald orbs, getting used to the light. She saw her mate, Rockfall, coming out of the warriors' den. She bounded over to the gray tabby tom, touching noses with him. She breathed in his familiar scent, feeling a little calmer. Rockfall smiled warmly at her and licked her cheek.

"Rockfall, our kits are missing. We need to find them. I doubt they're in any danger, but our clan-mates probably don't want to be bugged by them," Wildstar told Rockfall immediately.

"Oh, those kits," Rockfall sighed, shaking his head. "Let's split up, we'll be able to find them quicker." Wildstar nodded, then turned away, trying to think of where to look first. Well, maybe one of them was in the apprentice's den, bugging the apprentices? That seemed like a good place to start.

Wildstar quickly reached the apprentices' den. Sure enough, she could already smell the scent of her son Noblekit. She entered the den, quickly locating him. He was chatting away with the newest apprentice, Hornetpaw. When Noblekit saw his mother, he quickly shut his mouth, looking guilty. Wildstar gave her son a look.

"Noblekit, what are you doing?" Wildstar asked in a stern but calm voice. She knew that yelling wouldn't help anything. Noblekit looked down at his paws. Hornetpaw gave him a sympathetic look.

"I'm, uh, talking to Hornetpaw?" Noblekit mewed in a quiet voice. The kit's amber eyes were still focused on his paws.

"And why did you leave the nursery without getting permission first?" Wildstar continued questioning her son.

"I don't know," Noblekit shrugged. Wildstar sighed. She could see she wasn't going to get a real answer out of him.

"Very well. Go back to the nursery right now. You're going to stay there, too," Wildstar told him. Noblekit just nodded and slinked out of the nursery. Wildstar turned and left Hornetpaw sitting there alone. Now, where should she go next? Well, maybe one of the kits had wandered into the medicine cat den. Most likely Cherrykit.

Sure enough, when Wildstar padded inside she saw Cherrykit watching the medicine cat, Darkclaw, sorting herbs. Cherrykit had a look of awe on her face. The small dark ginger kit was obviously very interested in what Darkclaw was doing. Wildstar cleared her throat. Cherrykit jumped at the sudden sound, then let out a whimper when she saw her mother standing there. Darkclaw turned and smiled at Wildstar. The black tom was actually Wildstar's brother.

"Hi Wildstar!" Darkclaw greeted her cheerfully. "What brings you here today?" Darkclaw's amber eyes had a kind look in them. He looked just like their father, Ravenclaw. Wildstar looked a bit like their mother, Goldenleaf, all though Wildstar's pelt was more of an orange color than a light ginger like the older she-cat. Wildstar's sister Gingersnap looked much more like Goldenleaf.

"I came to get Cherrykit. She and her siblings had left the nursery while I was sleeping," Wildstar explained. Darkclaw frowned and looked at Cherrykit.

"Oh, really? Your daughter made it sound like she had permission to come here. Sorry about that," Darkclaw replied. Cherrykit looked even guiltier than Noblekit had. Then again, Cherrykit was the quietest in the litter, and she hardly ever broke the rules.

"It's fine, Darkclaw. It wasn't your fault that Cherrykit lied to you," Wildstar replied. Cherrykit kept looking more and more distressed as the older cats talked. Finally the kit broke down.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, mother! I'll never do that again! Lillykit said we wouldn't get in trouble!" Cherrykit wailed. There were tears in the kit's light blue eyes. Wildstar sighed, licking her daughter's head.

"Calm down Cherrykit. You should know better than to listen to Lillykit. I make the rules, not her," Wildstar scolded gently. "Now come on back to the nursery. See you later, Darkclaw." Darkclaw nodded at his sister, then went back to sorting the herbs. Wildstar turned and left the medicine cat den, with Cherrykit following her.

The mother and daughter entered the nursery. Wildstar noticed that Violetpetal and Gingersnap were both awake. Noblekit was chatting with Crowkit, while the she-kits were talking with each other. Cherrykit slunk in behind her mother, and immediately joined her cousins and Hollykit.

"So Rockfall isn't back here yet?" Wildstar asked the two queens. She knew that Noblekit would have explained what happened to them.

"No, he must still be looking for Lillykit and Barkkit," Gingersnap replied. Wildstar nodded and sat down with the two she-cats. She and Gingersnap looked a bit different from each other, even though they were sisters. While Wildstar was a bright orange tabby, Gingersnap had light ginger fur, with white paws and a white tail-tip. They both had the same green eyes, though. Their friend Violetpetal was a light gray she-cat with blue eyes. Both Gingersnap and Violetpetal had mates from different clans. Gingersnap's mate was a ThunderClan tom named Fireclaw, while Violetpetal's mate was a WindClan tom named Sparrowflight. Wildstar did not approve of their secret relationships. As a leader she should exile them, but she couldn't do that to her sister and best friend. So she'd continue to look the other way.

Seconds later, Rockfall entered the den with Lillykit and Barkkit trailing behind him. The two kits joined their friends, while Rockfall went over to Wildstar. He licked her face, and she let out a purr as she gazed lovingly at the gray tabby tom. Then they turned to their kits.

"Barkkit, Noblekit, Lillykit, and Cherrykit, quit talking and come over here," Wildstar said in a scolding tone. The four kits broke away from their friends and stood in front of her. "You should know better than to sneak out of the nursery like that. Not only am I your mother, but I am also the clan leader. You need to learn to obey me, and the cats that rank higher than you. As kits, you need to respect us. You are four moons old, you should know how to behave by now."

Cherrykit sniffled, mewing, "I'm sorry mother and father, I won't disobey you again! I just really wanted to go to the medicine cat den and see uncle Darkclaw and look at his herbs!" Wildstar sighed and licked the dark ginger kit's cheek.

"It's okay, Cherrykit. But for the rest of the day you all have to stay in the nursery, okay?" Wildstar replied. The kits nodded, even though Lillykit had a sour expression on her face, and Barkkit let out a groan.

"The nursery is _so_ boring," Lillykit complained. Noblekit nodded in agreement. Rockfall gave them a look, and Lillykit quieted down.

"Well, I have to go," Wildstar meowed. She felt bad leaving her kits every day, but she had duties as the clan leader. "Behave. If Violetpetal or Gingersnap tell me that you gave them a hard time, you will be in even more trouble." The kits nodded once again. Wildstar meowed good bye to her best friends, then left the nursery with her mate. Barkkit and Hollykit immediately started chatting, while Noblekit and Lillykit talked with Crowkit. Cherrykit talked with her younger cousins. The kits felt bad for sneaking out, but they weren't looking forward to being in the nursery all day.

**A/N: There! I'm done! :D So.. what do you think? This was just to introduce you to some of the important characters. The next chapter starts out with the kits as apprentices~! Please review!**


	2. Another Important AN!

**A/N: Hi there! My poll received the most votes for continuing one of my old fanfictions, so now I have made a new poll so you can choose which fanfic I continue! I will continue 2 of them. The one with the most votes will be my top priority, the other I will update when I can. So please vote! Also, I don't know when I will be able to update, as high school is keeping me busy. Plus I broke my left arm. I am currently typing with one hand which is kind of annoying xD. So yeah thanks for reading!**


End file.
